Kayoko Akimoto
Kayoko Akimoto is the School Nurse at Gekkoukan High, and another of the Dorm's supervisors. Personality Kayoko is reserved, but confident. Though she appears unapproachable, she opens up to people relatively quickly. She is extraordinarily patient, and capable of a great depth of feeling. She is noteworthily anxious, and commonly displays her anxiety by an uncontrollable trembling. Appearance A 30 year-old woman with long, silky black hair, glasses, and commonly a haughty expression. She usually wears her hair up, in a professional manner. She's above-average height, but not notably so. She has light freckles on her cheeks. She typically wears white blouses and long skirts. Relationships Kelsey Alexander: Kayoko implicitly trusts Kelsey. After she awakened to her gruesome persona, Kelsey treated her with kindness, and as a result, she may feel a faint bond of affection for him. Mari Tsukimi: Kayoko feels that Mari is a trustworthy and efficient leader for the students in the dorms. She notes their similar appearance, and feels drawn to Mari's professionalism. She has given Mari advice on a few occasions. Seiji Mudo: Kayoko can be exasperated with Seiji's anger problems, and often suspects that he harbors aggression toward her, though this is not actually the case. Asalieri Mendoza: Kayoko feels a kinship with Asa, due to his own sense of anxiety. She has decided to assist him with whatever problems he may have in the days to come. Rose: After an initially disastrous attempt at experimenting with shadows, Rose harbors deep resentment for Kayoko. As such, Kayoko chooses to avoid conversation with Rose whenever possible. Statistics: Weapon: Hand-to-Hand Combat Persona: Keukegen (former). Keukegen's Promise (current). Battle Stats: STR: 3, MAG: 1, END: 1, AGL: 5, LUK: 5 Weak: Ice, Wind Null: Slash, Strike Skills: Herculean Strike, Evil Smile, Fear and Trembling*, Evade Wind, Evade Ice, Dodge Fire, Evade Electric, Evade Pierce *Fear and Trembling: Increases the chance of success for fear by 10%. Targets inflicted with fear possess no resistance of any kind to strike damage. Story: Kayoko moved to Port Island in order to take care of her sister, Haruhi, for whom her family could no longer afford to pay for hospice care. Both Kayoko and Haruhi suffer from a muscular condition that results in muscle spasms. In addition, Kayoko has been diagnosed with a panic disorder, as well as general anxiety. As a result, she is extremely anxious and distrustful when not under some kind of sedative. Kayoko awakened to her persona, Keukegen, in the battle against the Priestess Arcana shadow. Since seeing its hideous form, she has begun to look into herself to find the source of its grotesquery. Additionally, Kayoko has become intrigued with the prospect of a shadow hierarchy, and has determined to learn what she can about it, in an effort to sever Moros's control over shadows. To that end, Kayoko has conducted a number of experiments, though mostly with ineffective results, on the nature of shadows. The first experiment resulted in a disastrous falling-out with Rose, who was assisting at the time. During a later experiment, Keukegen seemed to be able to briefly control a shadow, and Kayoko takes this as a marginal success that merits further research. Kayoko originally came up with the idea to spy on the other students using the dorm's security cameras. Kelsey, however, accepted the guilt from that event as his own, and so Kayoko feels her own sense of guilt at how the dorm has lashed out at him far more than it has at her. Despite their age difference, she feels a fairly powerful attraction for him, but fears becoming close with someone, as she has a highly turbulent romantic history. Category:Characters